Fry Me to the Moon
by Perished Hope
Summary: A new duelist is given a powerful deck that includes a god card and becomes entangled in Marik Ishtar's web... with Weevil Underwood's life on the line. Also includes commentary by two loveable narrators, DuelMaster46 and Attem. (FINISHED)
1. Part I: The Beginning of the Tourney

**Fry Me To the Moon**_  
The Odd Tale of Weevil and Jess_

Written by:  
_Legend Ghalai, kossmoechanhotmail.com _

Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh, duel monsters, Weevil and other amusing things all belong to the company in which created them. Unfortunately I am stuck with ownership to Jess, but that's okay. I'll just go send her to hug Weevil for me.

Warning: If you don't like Weevil, too bad. I have free speech :D You best not read on past here… well, actually, there is a part where Weevil er… "gets what he deserves" so you might like that. Otherwise, it's all Weevil-appreciation month.

Note: This story is based off of the Video Game… so if you think my character wins too easily, that's because AI is horrid in this game. XD Oh yeah. I wrote it in script because I was thinking of it like an episode. Haha.

Note 2: For some reason, I can't seem to get this thing to cooperate with Fanfiction.net! So, please, bear with me.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Narrator: This is how it begins… there is this girl… and she is Jess… and yeah… and… man, I'm not good at this.

Other Narrator: I'll help yah. The weather outside was nice, the grass was vibrant green and there was dew settling on the blades…

Narrator: But, it didn't rain.

Other Narrator: Do you want me to help you or not? Oh, look! You made the readers stare at us. My name is Fire Attemical, you can call me Fire Attem.

Narrator: Fire Atom, the firey ball of fire. Yay for redundancy! I'm called Perished Hope, or Legend Ghalai, or Kossmoe, (whatever you know me by, I have millions of names!) but you can call me DuelMaster46 for the duration of this story.

Attem: I understand the Duel Master part (being this is a Yu Gi Oh story), but why the numbers?

DuelMaster46 It just makes my life more interesting.

Attem: Uh… Oh! Look, the story is starting! Shh! (grabs popcorn)

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

(The scene opens up with a young girl, only about fourteen or thirteen years old, she is getting ready for her first tournament of Battle Monsters. She has dusty brown hair, blackish brown eyes, and a goofy half-smile. She wears a golden sweatshirt. She carefully puts on her blue-rimmed dueling disk, smiling at the deck she has inserted into it.)

Jess: (thinking) Today's the day, deck, that you can show me exactly what you can do. We've trained for months to get ready for this tournament. I hope that we don't get annahilated on the first duel… ooooh, that would be bad….

Deck: I don't know why you're talking to me, but it is really weird.

(Jess blinks in confusion, then shrugs and heads out the door. Parked in the driveway is a van, full of friends that are joining in the duel tournament with her.)

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

DuelMaster46 Look at all of her little friends that seem to magically all fit inside the car.

Attem: It's not a car, you twit, it's a van. You should pay more attention. See, you're interrupting the story!

DuelMaster46 Eeep. Sorry.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Friend 1 Come on Jess! What's taking you so long?

Friend 2 Yeah, yeah, we've waited for ten minutes! Where were you?

Jess: I was putting the last finishing touches to my deck.

Friend 3 Oh! Yeah, I should probably do that..

Friend 1 Yeah, me too…

(Jess climbs into the van, taking the back seat next to one of her black-haired friends.)

Jess: Do you think that we will even survive in this tournament?

Friend 2 I honestly don't know. I've heard that there are some really renoun duelists at this tournament. Since the Kaiba coorporation sponcers it, some really powerful duelests are heading there. You've heard of the Yugi guy, right?

Jess: Who hasn't?

Friend 2 Well, he's going to be there. I don't want to go up against him too soon…

Friend 1 (turns head and leans back) You'd probably want to stay alive at least to the finals.

Friend 2 Oh, I know I'm not going to last to the finals. The duelests are too good there. I'm just going for the fun.

Jess: Same here! Hey, do you have any soda up there? I can see a case, you can't hide it from me.

Friend 1 Oh, darn!

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Attem: Fortunately for us, we have a Time Wizard here to make our lives easier…

DuelMaster46 This time, you interrupted the story!

Attem: Oh, sorry!

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

(It takes them less then ten minutes to get to the tournament. All of the girls pile out of the van, Jessi hopping out last.)

Friend 2 Well, here we are. I'm going to spread out. I don't want to be first bait for the really good duelists.

Friend 3 I'll adhere to that!

Friend 1 Remember, for the time being, we can just talk to people… you don't have to duel them outright. Remember, this isn't Pokemon. To duel, you need a challenge!

Jess: That's probably what I am going to do. Think I'm talking, but I end up challanging really powerful people. Ha-ha!

(The friends head off in different directions. Jess wanders around, talking to different duelists.)

Duelist: Oh, hello? Are you a duelist in this tournament?

Jess: Yes, I am.

Duelist: Oh, then good luck! It's going to be fun dueling with all of these people. Usually I'm stuck dueling with my brother.

Jess: Hehe, that doesn't sound like fun.

Duelist Yeah, he isn't really that powerful. Speaking of which, if we meet up again after 9 o'clock, want to duel?

Jess: It's a plan! That is, If I can find you later on.

(Jess continues to walk on, a group of congregating people catching her eye.)

Jess: Hm? I wonder why they are all surrounding there?…

Duelist That's Rex Raptor over there. He was the one who won second place in Regionals. He's gotta be really good!

Jess: Man, second place in Regionals? (her eyes widen in shock) Who won third place?

Duelist I don't think anyone cares, it's always just talk about first and second.

Jess: I feel sorry for the third placeman! I bet he feels great being forgotten.

Duelist Yeah, but that's the fun part… no one cares about the third place person.

Jess: Oh well, I guess I won't either. (She pushes through the crowd to get a better look at the second place champion, Rex Raptor.)

Jess: He kinda looks like a dinosaur...

Duelist That's because he squints in the light allot.

Other Duelist I thought that was Bonz?

Duelist Yeah, that guy squints in the light, too.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

DuelMaster46 Now, here comes the fun part; where Jess realises that not all duelists are really nice.

Attem: I have always admired your ability to state the obvious, Dueley.

DuelMaster46 Huh? Dueley?

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Author's Note: This story is actually completely finished, at a total of 34 idiotic pages. If you're interested in seeing the rest, please tell me in a review, if you don't mind. :) (Realize...the review button is your only way out!! Mwuhahahahaha!) The reason I want some feedback is because coding this whole story can be a pain, you know, with all of the bold and all. (Sweatdrop) So, yeah! :)


	2. Part II: Jess vs Rex Raptor

Fry Me To the Moon_  
The Odd Tale of Weevil and Jess_

Written by:  
_ Legend Ghalai, kossmoechanhotmail.com _

Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh, duel monsters, Weevil and other amusing things all belong to the company in which created them. Unfortunately I am stuck with ownership to Jess, but that's okay. I'll just go send her to hug Weevil for me.

Warning: If you don't like Weevil, too bad. I have free speech :D You best not read on past here… well, actually, there is a part where Weevil er… "gets what he deserves" so you might like that. Otherwise, it's all Weevil-appreciation month.

Note: This story is based off of the Video Game… so if you think my character wins too easily, that's because AI is horrid in this game. XD Oh yeah. I wrote it in script because I was thinking of it like an episode. Haha.

Note 2: For some reason, I can't seem to get this thing to cooperate with Fanfiction.net! So, please, bear with me.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

(The people begin to spread out more, exploring other territories. Jess walks up to Rex.)

Jess: Hello?

Rex Raptor: What do you want? I don't have time to waste on low level duelists. Get lost.

(Jess appears offended, and walks away briskly. She spots another group of people, this one smaller. A small ring of duelists are surrounding another duelist.)

Jess: (thinking) I wonder what this is for.

Jess: Are you okay in there? Are they moving in on yah?

Duelist: Moving in on me? Most certainly not! They are my apprentices.

Jess: (blinks) (thinking) Apprentices? (speaking) What do you mean… apprentices?

Duelist: Exactly what it stands for. You _do _know what it stands for, don't you?

Jess: Yes, I do.

Duelist: (impaintently) Then, there is nothing to explain.

Jess: (she blinks again) Who are you, anyways?

Duelist: Who am I? (laughs) I am the Regional Champion, Weevil Underwood!

Jess: (thinking) Oh, so that's who beat that Rex Raptor guy in the Regionals… (speaking) Well, I wish you good luck on this tournament. If you're Regional Champion, you're bound to get far!

Weevil: (bluntly) Yes, I am. Oh yes – if you are thinking of challanging me to a duel, you'll have to duel my apprentices first. Unless you can defeat them, I'm not going to waste my time dueling low levelers.

Jess: (thinking) Man, the people here are really rude, especially those who have won before. (bluntly) Well, that's nice. (she walks away, looking to explore and find more people to talk to… prefereably ones that aren't as annoying as the regional vetrans.)

Apprentice: (some hint of sarcasm) Nice job, Mr. Underwood.

Weevil: Oh, shut up!

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

DuelMaster46: See? It was love at first sight! Isn't it great? (sighs romanically) Their first meeting was so… perfect.

Attem: Your heart is bleeding all over my carpet! And I wouldn't say perfect, or even love, because it looked like Jess wanted to take out a revolver and shoot him in the head.

DuelMaster46: Oh. Well, uh.

Attem: Believe me, this isn't going to turn into some dumb sapfest. It _might_ turn into a homicidal massacre… that is actually a very possible thing…

DuelMaster46: Yeah, you've got a point.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

(Jess meets up with one of her friends that we have conviently named Amy.)

Amy: Have you talked to some of the people here? I got to meet Espa Roba! He was the fabled psychic duelist.

Jess: Espa Roba, huh? That sounds fun. Was he nice?

Amy: Sure, maybe a little out of it and psychotic, but nice does describe him.

Jess: I met a couple of nice beans, and a couple of sour beans.

Amy: Beans? Why beans? Are you talking to your food again?

Jess: (annoyed) You know what I mean! (smirks) I was making an analogy. I talked to a couple of really nice duelists, and there were some that were just too egotistical for my tastes.

Amy: Oh, right! I understand, though. The popular duelists like Yugi probably get allot of people bugging them. I guess that'd turn yah mean.

Jess: Hmm, I don't know. Maybe.

(A bell dings, it has turned 9 o'clock.)

Amy: OH! That's the nine bell! The tournament has begun! Good luck, Jess!

Jess: Don't worry. I'll do my best! (winks, then looks at her deck) (thinking) I hope…

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

DuelMaster46: Some amounts of time pass after this, mostly because Attem is too lazy to type it out.

Attem: I am not! It is you who interupted this scene.

DuelMaster46: Well, good for meh, eh? Oh! She's won a couple of duels while we were blabbing! Let's get back to the story.

Attem: Amen.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Jess: (thinking) I can't be that bad if I've won these past few duels. Of course, these might have just been low levelers…

(She sighs and looks for someone else to duel. She notices that the second place Regional Champion is dueling someone as we speak.. yes… as we are speaking… or actually typing.)

Rex Raptor: Two Headed King Rex, attack his life points directly! Hah! That should finish this duel up. You hardly even scratched my life points.

Duelist: Ohhhh… Rex ended with 7,500 LP.

Rex Raptor: Hmph. Give up the locator card, kid.

Jess: (she looks at her own locator card) (thinking) So, I need to get another five of these to be in the finals. It would be easier to get them if I fought people who haven't lost…

Jess: (she looks at Rex Raptor) (thinking) There's no way I can defeat him. Maybe I should go look for someone else who might have a locator card and come back later.

(blinks) What about that Weevil guy? Wait. He's the Region Champion, duh! Rex is only the second placeman, and I don't even want to fight him.

Jess: (thinking) I've got an idea. What if I watched the duels of these powerful duelists? Maybe then I can get a good idea on what kind of cards they have. That way, I can customize my deck to fight each of them. (she grins finds a chair at the rest area, which is conviently near Rex Raptor.)

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

DuelMaster46: After a while of consideration… she realizes that obviously this is a good idea, and one that many duelists have embraced.

Attem: Why do you always have to be so sarcastic? Oh, nevermind. Rex has already taken on three duelists, in one of the duels he is about to win another locator card.

DuelMaster46: Oh yeah! Right! Back to the story! (grins)

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Rex Raptor: Hah! Destroy the rest of his life points, Uraby!

Duelist: Urrrghh! I lost… I lost… (hands over his locator card)

Rex Raptor: Hmph. That's three locator cards already.

Duelist: (talking to Jess) Are you going to challenge Rex Raptor?

Jess: I might. I've been studying how he fights.

Duelist: I've heard that he has really powerful cards that hit hard right away. If you do, be careful. Rex only battles for locator cards, you know, after wasting his time on kids without them.

Jess: I think I'm ready to take him on. (begins to get excited) Rex!

Rex Raptor: Hmph, you again? What do you want?

Jess: I challenge you to a battle… for locator cards, and our rarest card.

Rex Raptor: (a grin begins to spread across his face) You want to fight me?! You've got allot of guts! You're on, kid, might as well give me the locator card now…

Jess: (looks down at her dueling disk and her deck) (thinking) Please come through for me… (the number on her LP LCD screen turns to 8000)

Rex Raptor: You're first to go, so make your move! (LCD screen displays 8000)

Jess: (draws a card) (thinking) I've got Neo the Magic Swordsman, High Tide Gyogin, Trap Hole, Swords of Revealing Light, Black Pendant and Swordstalker. This should give me a good start!

Rex Raptor: Hurry up!

Jess: (grabs her Trap Hole) I'm going to play one card face down, and summon Neo the Magic Swordsman! … End of my turn.

Rex Raptor: (draws a card) (angry glare) I'm going to play one card face down (does so) and place one monster card face down in defense mode. That's the end of my turn.

Jess: (draws Malevolent Nuzzler) (thinking) Hm… I can summon the High Tide Gyojin and attach the Black Pendant to it… that should make it fairly powerful. (blinks, speaks) I summon the High Tide Gyojin!

Rex Raptor: Whatever!

Jess: I will play this magic card, Black Pendant, which allows me to increase my monster's ATK by 500 points. I will attach it to High Tide Gyojin. Now, I'll attack! Neo the Magic Swordsman, attack the face-down card!

Rex Raptor: Not so fast! Just wait until you see what my face down card was! Mirror Force!

Jess: Oh, geez! (All of her monsters are destroyed) Well, don't forget about the Black Pendant. It deletes 500 LP from your total LP score.

Rex Raptor: (blinks) Big deal! (LP gauge is now 7500)

Jess: Hmph. I will end my turn.

Rex Raptor: Hah! I will summon a monster, The Two-Headed King Rex! You don't have any monsters to defend your—

Jess: Not so fast! I, too, have a face-down card. Activate Trap Hole!

Rex Raptor: Auughhh! No! Attack position, Giant Soldier of the Stone! Attack her life points directly! You have nothing now to stand in the way!

Jess: (winces) (Gauge goes to 6700) (draws Maha Vailo) Don't think too fast, Rex. I have a little surprise for you. Summon Maha Vailo! Now, I will attach it with the Malevolent Nuzzler, which will increase its ATK to 2,750!

Rex Raptor: (eyes go wide) WHAT?! Malevolent Nuzzler only increases by 700, you dirtbag!

Jess: You should learn card descriptions better. For every card attached to Maha Vailo, in additional to the card's effects, it gains 500 ATK!

Rex Raptor: (takes a step back in frustration)

Jess: Attack his Giant Soldier of Stone! End of my turn.

Rex Raptor: (Gauge goes to 6050) Hmph. I'm going to place this monster face down in defense mode. End my turn. (appears agitated)

Duelist: Wow! It looks like that girl is going to beat Rex Raptor!

Rex Raptor: (enraged) You SHUT UP!!

Jess: (draws Blackland Fire Dragon) I summon Blackland Fire Dragon! Blackland Fire Dragon, destroy that face down card!

Rex Raptor: My Little D! Grrrrr!

Jess: Oh man, Rex, this next life-points damaging attack is REally gonna hurt.

Rex Raptor: Sh..shut up!

Jess: Direct Attack! 2750! End of my turn.

Rex Raptor: (Gauge goes to 3300) The duel is not over yet, you … you… (draws card) In fact… (a smile runs across his face) It's going to turn right now! I activate the magic field card, Wasteland!

Jess: Uh… okay?

Rex Raptor: And, I summon the monster Uraby in attack position! Now it's ATK is 1700, and it can take out your Blackland Fire Dragon!!

Jess: (Gauge goes to 6500) (draws Summoned Skull) Oh, this should be interesting. Maha Vailo, destroy his dinosaur!

Rex Raptor: AUGH! (gauge goes to 2250)

Jess: (smiles) What do you think of me now? Am I a low-level dueler? End of my turn.

Rex Raptor: Shut up!(draws card) I summon a monster in defense position. End of my turn. (twitch)

Jess: Hmm. (draws Dian Keto the Cure Master) I activate the magic card, Dian Keto the Cure Master. (Gauge goes to 7500)

Rex Raptor: What?! You… you, cheat!

Jess: Cheat? It's a legitimate card. (sticks out tounge) You know what comes next, Rex! Maha, destroy that face-down card! End of my turn.

Rex Raptor: … Erugh… (draws card) I summon a monster card in face-down defense position…

Jess: (draws Tribute to the Doomed) Hmmm, Rex. This duel is about to end.

Rex Raptor: No! It… it can't!

Jess: I activate the magic card, Tribute to the Doomed!

Rex Raptor: No! Not that card! AUGH!

Jess: This magic card will destroy your face down monster, giving me a chance to attack your lifepoints… going in for the kill! But first, I must discard a card… (discards)

Rex Raptor: NO!

Jess: Maha, go for the kill!

Rex Raptor: NOO! NOOOO! (Gauge goes to 0) No! How could my dinosaurs lose?!

Duelist: Woohooo! She beat him! She beat Rex Raptor! She beat the Second Place Regional Champion!!!

Jess: (smiles out of intense pride, not even realising she does it) Alright, Rex. I'd hate to do this… but hand over the locator card and your rarest card.

Rex Raptor: I won't lose without my dignity. Here, take your stupid cards. (hands over the locator card and his rarest card, Sword Arm of Dragon.)

Jess: Thank you. I hope to duel you again some day.

Rex Raptor: Believe me, you only won because of luck! I didn't get to draw any good cards, or I would have stomped you like those other pathetic duelists! (snarls and stomps away in anger)

Duelist: Not bad! I bet you'd even be able to beat Weevil Underwood, the Regional Champ.

Jess: I don't know…

Duelist: Oh, come on! You vanquished Rex Raptor, and he only lost by a bit.

Jess: I guess I could go try. He wants me to fight his little partners thought, before I can fight him. I don't really want to take the chance of loosing in one of those three times. One duel has a better chance of luck then trying to live on luck on three duels.

Duelist: You aren't luck, you're skill. (smiles) Besides, just insult his deck, and he'll challenge _you_.

Jess: Alright, if you say so…

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

DuelMaster46: Whoa! That was a cool duel!

Attem: You just rhymed.

DuelMaster46: That was pretty weird, wasn't it?

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Author's Note: Woohooo! I uploaded the second chapter. I swear, Fanfiction.net doesn't like me uploading LOL. For some reason, it keeps on messing up the formatting when I submit via Microsoft Word. So, I have to go and recode everything in HTML then put it on Notepad and save it as .html. LOL. Lots of work.


	3. Part III: Jess vs Weevil

Fry Me To the Moon_  
The Odd Tale of Weevil and Jess_

Written by:  
_ Legend Ghalai, kossmoechanhotmail.com _

Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh, duel monsters, Weevil and other amusing things all belong to the company in which created them. Unfortunately I am stuck with ownership to Jess, but that's okay. I'll just go send her to hug Weevil for me.

Warning: If you don't like Weevil, too bad. I have free speech :D You best not read on past here… well, actually, there is a part where Weevil er… "gets what he deserves" so you might like that. Otherwise, it's all Weevil-appreciation month.

Note: This story is based off of the Video Game… so if you think my character wins too easily, that's because AI is horrid in this game. XD Oh yeah. I wrote it in script because I was thinking of it like an episode. Haha.

Note 2: For some reason, I can't seem to get this thing to cooperate with Fanfiction.net! So, please, bear with me.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Jess: (thinking) Last time I saw Weevil Underwood, he was hanging around over here.. but he doesn't appear to be here anymore. The only other place I can think of would be at the park… I'll go check there.

(She begins to walk over to the park, talking to the duelists along the way.)

Duelist: Hey, you're that kid who beat Rex Raptor, aren't you?

Duelist 2: Yeah, I was watching her fight! I knew from the middle she was going to win.

Jess: Yeah, that's me. Another duelist told me to go fight Weevil, but I'm a little wary about that…

Duelist 2: Weevil Underwood, you mean?

Jess: Yeah.

Duelist 2: Uh oh. You definitely don't want to lose to him. He's a cheater and a pest, and he'll make your life a perpetual horrid cycle of humiliation, as well as take your locator card.

Jess: That just makes me want to not duel him…

Duelist: You're making the situation seem worse then it is. Look, Mr. Underwood's cards are strong and hard-hitting, some even have 1900 or 2000 ATK on a four-star card.

Jess: What?! 2000 ATK on a 4-star card?! That means he could summon it on the second turn and completely stomp me!

Duelist: True. But, remember, everything comes with a setback. Half of his monster cards are fairly weak, they just have annoying effects.

Jess: How do you know so much about him?

Duelist: I lost to him. (sigh) But, I did put up a good fight. I was able to beat his minions. I bet they are still complaining about it now. I got each of their best cards. I lasted for a while, but the most I could do to him was take away 2000 of his life points. Weevil with anything under 6000 means he'll start getting mean, or cheat.

Jess: Oh! That's good to know. Do you have anything else I could use, valuable information?

Duelist: Hmmm… (considers) Underwood tends to rely on his Magic Card "Forest," which gives his monsters a big boost. If you have a Mystical Space Typhoon while he tries to play that, you can knock it out. Oh, yeah! Never let him have two cards out, because on his next turn he'll definitely summon his Insect Queen. I don't know how he gets it! It's like magic, or something…

Duelist 2: Or, cheating.

Jess: Whoa. Thanks for the information. And, I thought Rex Raptor was hard…

Duelist: Hey, you've got my cheers. By the way, my name is Alicia. I could help you out if you're going to duel Underwood. You know, give you pointers incase you get stuck. I might have only taken out 2000 of his LP, but I stalemated him for a while!

Jess: That would be great! I certainly need all of the help I can get. (smiles) My name's Jessica, but call me Jess.

Alicia: So I shall! Underwood's over this way, incase you didn't know. (begins to walk towards the left side of the park) He's over by the fountain. He _always_ is.

Jess: Awesome. Maybe, I can beat him and get revenge for you. Heehee. (follows Alicia)

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Attem: Look at them, they are going to try and defeat Weevil Underwood.

DuelMaster46: Aweee, I'm sinking in my boots.

Attem: Well, number one, you aren't wearing any boots. Number two, the battle hasn't even started. You'll have to wait to see what happens.

DuelMaster46: Aiiieee. I'm melting… melting… m e l t i n g . . . .

Attem: Oh, brother.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Alicia: That's him over there, the one with the stupid haircut.

Weevil: I heard that! How dare you insult my hair! I should stomp you again, and take your last locator card! I'll see to it that you are shipped out of this tournament.

Alicia: I'm not here to challenge you, but she is!

Jess: That's right! You're not going to hide behind your other three duelists, are you?

Alicia: Besides, it looks like they are out of commission…

Weevil: I don't need them to crush a pathetic leveler like you!

Jess: Get off your tower, Weevil, because you certainly don't stand too tall from the ground…

Weevil: Grrr! Fine, if you want a duel, a duel you shall get. We will duel for _two_ locator cards, at least, if you weren't pathetic enough to have less…

Jess: Yes, I have two!

Weevil: Good. Now I will whisk you off to Insect Paradise! Hee hee hee!!

Alicia: Believe me, that is one of the creepiest laughs I have ever heard.

Weevil: Silence, you low-leveler! (The LCD life points gauge goes to 8000) The image of you shrinking in your humiliating loss is clear in my mind!!! (giggles evily)

Jess: (the LCD life points gauge goes to 8000) (thinking) I hope I can win this… (speaks) I'll be second to go.

Weevil: Whatever method of losing you choose! I activate Pot of Greed! (draws two cards) And, I place a card face down… I place this monster in face down defense position. Go ahead and take your best shot!

Jess: (thinking) I've got Crawling Dragon #2, Uraby, Trap Hole, Hinotama, and another Trap Hole. Hmm, this makes me think… (draws Mirror Force) Aha! This will help me in the long run.

Weevil: I'm wa-ai-ting.

Jess: You're really that hasty to lose? At least give me a moment to think…

Weevil: GRR!

Jess: I place this card in face-down position. I also activate Hinotama, which will deplete your LP by 500!

Weevil: That's what you think! I activate Magic Jammer!

Jess: (thinking) At least he wasted it on that. (speaks) I summon Crawling Dragon #2! Attack the face-down card!

Weevil: Hmph! The Giant Rat's special effect will make another Giant Rat appear in its place!

Jess: Whatever works…I end my turn.

Weevil: (Draws a card) I summon another Giant Rat with the magic card, Monster Reborn! I am also going to place a card face down in defense position. End of my turn!

Jess: (draws Malevolent Nuzzler) (thinks) Just what I needed to get my Uraby out there! (speaks) I summon my Uraby, and equipt it with the Malovelent Nuzzler! It now has 2200 ATK! Attack the defense Giant Rat!

Weevil: With the special effect, I summon a Gokibore!

Jess: Fine. Uraby, destroy the Gokibore!

Weevil: Auurgh! (gauge goes to 7000)

Jess: I end my turn.

Weevil: Grr! (draws a card) I place a monster card in face-down defense position, and also flip summon my… MAN EATER BUG!! I chose to destroy your Uraby!

Jess: Whoa! I will pay 500 LP to return my Malevolent Nuzzler to the top of my deck. (Gauge goes to 7500)

Weevil: Haha! End of my turn.

Jess: (draws Malevolent Nuzzler) I equipt my Crawling Dragon #2 with the Malovelent Nuzzler, and now it bears 2300 ATK! Destroy the Man Eater Bug! Weevil, feel the pain!

Weevil: AUGH! (Gauge goes to 5150) No! Up until now I've been going easy on you, but not anymore! You have provoked my wrath!!

Jess: Bring it on. I dare you. End of my turn.

Weevil: Grrr! I will! (draws card) I place this monster card in defense position…

Jess: Awe, look at Weevil placing his weak cards in defense position…

Weevil: Shut up! I end my turn!

Jess: (draws Blast Sphere) I place this monster card in defense position.

Weevil: Hmph! And you made fun of _me_!

Jess: (smirks)

Weevil: (gets a sort of shocked look, but reverts to the angry glare)

Jess: Crawling Dragon, destroy the Giant Rat! End my turn.

Weevil: (gauge goes to 4250) Don't forget, it returns as a Gokibore!! (draws a card) I place this monster in face-down defense position…And I attack your face down card!

Jess: Really? It's a Blast Sphere, and it's going to take out your monster at your next Standby Phase!

Weevil: Err… so what!

Jess: (draws Monster Reborn) I activate Monster Reborn and have my Uraby returned to me! Crawling Dragon, destroy the Gokibore!

Weevil: (gauge goes to 3150) Errrr! I'll still defeat you!

Jess: Weevy, I've got 7500 LP…

Weevil: Weevy?! Just you watch!

Jess: Whatever. Uraby, destroy that face down card! Hah! End of my turn. Your defense cards are getting a little weaker, Weevil…

Weevil: (draws a card) Hah! Watch this! I summon my Gemini Elf in attack pos—

Jess: Not so fast! Activate Trap Hole!

Weevil: (eyes go wide) NO!

Jess: Yes! Your card is destroyed!

Weevil: (darkly) End of my turn.

Jess: (draws 7 Colored Fish) I summon 7 Colored Fish in attack position, and place this card face down… Uraby, destroy one of Weevil's pathetic line of defense!

Weevil: (flinch)

Jess: 7 Colored Fish, destroy his last line of defense!

Weevil: That was a Needle Worm, it will discard 5 of your deck cards!

Jess: I won't feel it, Weevil. Crawling dragon, do a wopping 2300 to his life points!!

Weevil: (gauge shows 850) NO! I can't lose! I CAN'T LOSE!

Jess: (Smirks) End of my turn. I'm not so weak afterall, am I?

Weevil: (snarls) (draws card) I have one more trick up my sleeve. I activate Harpy's Feather duster, to get rid of all of your stupid trap and magic cards!

Jess: And, I pay 500 life points to get Malovolent Nuzzler back…

Weevil: (looks at his cards) (takes a deep breath) I place this card face down in defense position…

Jess: Awe, Weevy, it looks like yah lost… (draws Malevolent Nuzzler) I don't even need my ATK increasing card. Crawling Dragon, destroy his pathetic defense!!

Weevil: NO! It can't end like this!

Jess: Uraby, finish him off.

Weevil: AHH! NO! (Gauge goes to 0) No! No, no, no! I … I can't have lost! I just couldn't! I…(sinks to his knees)

Alicia: Oh, quit your yapping! Jessi here beat you fair and square, without the cheating methods you like to use!

Weevil: I can't lose! I couldn't have! There must be…

Jess: Why are you making such a big deal out of this? Rex took the blow pretty easily, and without all of the crying and such.

Alicia: Rex gave up one locator card. (points to Weevil) He only had two locator cards, he was greedy and tried to get four by beating you. You can officially kick him out of the tournament. (smirks) And, I'm glad to see it. His cheating butt doesn't deserve to keep playing!

Jess: Oh…

Weevil: Please, show mercy! I can't lose _another_ tournament, not after before…

Jess: Well…

Alicia: Go ahead and-… You're not going… Are you? _Jess_!

Jess: I could officially send you packing… but how about this… You give me one locator card and your rarest card, instead of two locator cards. (looks at Alicia) Is that fair?

Alicia: (rolls eyes) I don't know why you're letting him off like this.

Weevil: (looks up, fairly surprised) You mean, you're…?

Jess: Yeah… I guess… I mean, you worked this hard to get this far… I would be mad if all of my hard work was wasted just on one duel…

Alicia: (mutters) Except she wouldn't do a stupid manuvere like betting all of her locator cards.

Weevil: But, my rarest card is my Insect Queen. I can't give it up! She's my queen!

Alicia: What the heck is wrong with you? Do you think _you're_ an insect? Well, then again… you look like one…

Jess: (bluntly) Would you rather go packing?

Weevil: (stands) (glumly) I guess you're right… (hands over a locator card and the card Insect Queen)

Jess: (recieves them) I don't see what the fuss is about this card, anyways. Look at this card. (she begins to look through her deck for the card)

Alicia: Uh… Jess… might not want to do that…

Jess: (looks at Alicia briefly) This card. (she takes out Blue Eyes White Dragon and hands it to Weevil)

Alicia: Why do I bother… (facefault)

Weevil: Wha… but only Seto Kaiba has this card! (stares at it) Might I… see the rest of your deck?

Jess: (shrugs, and hands it to him) I got the deck from my cousin. She was a really good duelist. She knew her cards allot better then I do. She gave it to me.

Weevil: (Raises an eyebrow, hands the deck back to her after inspection, but keeps the Blue Eyes in his hand. He takes a step back) This dragon is a really nice card…

Jess: Uh… can I have it back?

Weevil: (takes another step back) Hmm…

Alicia: (moves behind him and grabs him roughly by the shoulders) Give it back to her, you stupid bug!

Weevil: Hmph! Don't touch me! I wasn't going to steal it, low-leveler! (glares) Also, quit insulting me!

Alicia: Oh, I didn't know you had feelings to hurt! (pushes him forwards towards Jess with a rough slam)

Weevil: Ouch! You insolant worm! Here, take your stupid card. (slams the card down into Jess's palm) Now go away! Both of you are pests! (turns around and stomps off)

Alicia: See? I told you he was a jerk.

Jess: (shrugs) Aren't most regional vetrans like that?

Alicia: (snicker) Yeah, you've got a point. Unfortunately, I'm low on locator cards, so I can't stick around much longer. I have to go stalk some people for theirs. I'll stalk Weevil Underwood later and boot him out of the tournament…

Jess: Hehe. You do what's best, Alicia.

Alicia: Sure. Later! (heads out of the park)

DuelMaster46: I think she should go follow Weevil…

Jess: (thinking) Maybe I should follow him…

DuelMaster46: He might have a softer side…

Jess: (thinking) Maybe he'll want help on his deck…

DuelMaster46: You got it wrong!

Jess: Hush, you're not part of this scene.

Duelist: Who are you talking to?

Jess: Ah… aheh. (nervous laughter) No one.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Attem: Well, that ended well. She was nice to Weevil and he pulled a cruel one past her. Will she ever learn?

DuelMaster46: Digimon… Digital Monsters...

Attem: Erm, what are you doing?

DuelMaster46: Singing.

Attem: Uh… I'm not even going to ask.

DuelMaster46: Will she ever win Weevil's heart??

Attem: Weevil has a heart? I thought he had an exoskeletion…

DuelMaster46: Yikes, that's quite a wall to break through!

Attem: You are hopeless.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Author's Note: I'm slowly getting them all up... (squee) It's just taking me forever... (squee again) Yay me! Yay me!


	4. Part IV: Weevil On the Line

Fry Me To the Moon_  
The Odd Tale of Weevil and Jess_

Written by:  
_ Legend Ghalai, kossmoechanhotmail.com _

Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh, duel monsters, Weevil and other amusing things all belong to the company in which created them. Unfortunately I am stuck with ownership to Jess, but that's okay. I'll just go send her to hug Weevil for me.

Warning: If you don't like Weevil, too bad. I have free speech :D You best not read on past here… well, actually, there is a part where Weevil er… "gets what he deserves" so you might like that. Otherwise, it's all Weevil-appreciation month.

Note: This story is based off of the Video Game… so if you think my character wins too easily, that's because AI is horrid in this game. XD Oh yeah. I wrote it in script because I was thinking of it like an episode. Haha.

Note 2: For some reason, I can't seem to get this thing to cooperate with Fanfiction.net! So, please, bear with me.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

(Jess follows where she believes Weevil went, heading off to the edge of the park. There, she finds a fairly large forest preserve.)

Jess: (thinking) Ugh, if he went in there, there is no way I'm going to find him…

(She scans the rim of the forest when she finds something aqua-colored standing out from the normal green foliage. She quickly recognizes it as Weevil's haircolor.)

Jess: (thinking) He's facing the forest… he has no idea that anyone might be watching or coming up to him.

(She sees something out of the corner of her eye, a black form moving amongst the green)

Jess: (thinking) Huh? (she looks closer, trying to find it again. It appears to be someone in a black outfit moving towards Weevil. The person has a sort of dark look to them) Uh oh… (takes a deep breath, for she is quite a few yards from that edge of the forest) WEEVIL!

Weevil: Huh? (glances around) I'm hearing voices again… dang it… that medicine didn't work…

Jess: (begins to run towards him) Look to your left! There's someone coming!

Weevil: Wha… You! (spots the black form) You stupid Ghoul! Get away from me!

Ghoul: You're lucky that you were alerted to my presence, or I would have taken your rare cards right from under your nose!

Weevil: As if that would happen! Stay away from me! (backs up, remembering he doesn't have the safety of his apprentices)

Ghoul: Believe me… once you lose in this match against me… your whole deck is mine.

Jess: Watch out! There's another one behind you!

Weevil: (whips around) Argh!

Ghoul 2: You should remember that Ghouls work in teams… stray duelists in this tournament will be taken out by us… one by one…

Ghoul: We will obtain all of the rare cards from each duelist in this tournament!

Ghoul 2: That's why the smart ones duel in hoards. Apparently, you didn't hear of that interesting little safety rule.

Weevil: I..I… shouldn't have come out here alone…

Jess: (runs to his side, panting a little from the sudden sprint) You're _not_ alone. I'll help you take them on.

Weevil: (glares back) You?! As if that will do me any good.

Jess: I beat you, didn't I?

Ghoul: (eyes begin to grow cold as he settles his look on Jess) Marik… Oh Marik… Marik Ishtar, we have found something you might like…

Jess: Uh oh, that doesn't sound good…

Weevil: Nice job at stating the obvious!

(A form begins to emerge from the deep of the forest, clothed in ancient Egyptian robes.)

Jess: Holy crap, he's half naked!

Ghoul: (elbows Jess) It's called Egyptian, you dumb Japanese person…

Marik Ishtar: (glaces up) You. (his glance falls on Jess) You are a holder of an Egyptian God Card. I shall have it, even if it means destroying you!

Weevil: (shocked look) You had an Egyptian God Card?!

Jess: Yea, well… uh… I don't know… Whatever my cousin had in here…

Ghoul: (takes Jess roughly by the shoulders and escorts her into the forest)

Marik Ishtar: Bring the annoying child, too. I can make this more interesting by bidding his life _and _the Egyptian God card on this duel.

Weevil: What?! Leave me out of this!

Ghoul 2: Haha, it would be my pleasure. (grabs Weevil and roughly escorts him after Marik and the other Ghoul, who is shoving along Jess)

Jess: (thinking) Oh, what did I get myself into now…

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

DuelMaster46: Man, she is really in a pickle.

Attem: I thought it was interesting how she didn't even realize she had a god card. I guess it's not like they have "GOD CARD" written across them.

DuelMaster46: Wait. (turns to Attem) What if she loses against Marik…?

Attem: Weevil will die, and she will lose her God Card, thus endangering the world… oh yeah, Marik also has a tendency to banish souls to the shadow realm when they lose against him. In other words, I wanna watch her lose.

DuelMaster46: Whoa. Let's hope she wins. I'm rooting for you, Jess!

Attem: You ruin my fun.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Weevil: Let me go! I have nothing to do with this!

Ghoul 2: Silence, you foul!

Weevil: But… huh? Foul?

Ghoul 2: That would be DuelMaster46's fault, she is typing all of this.

DuelMaster46: Nuhh! Not true! Blame it on Attem!

Marik Ishtar: Don't you _dare_ ruin the frightening scene we are approaching!

DuelMaster46: Ahhh! The half naked person is threatening me! (runs)

Marik Ishtar: (shakes head) Stupid narrators… I shall use my Millenium –

DuelMaster46: Cheese!

Marik Ishtar: Silence! (to Jess) You are going to be sent to the shadow realm in a matter of moments, so enjoy your last breaths…

Weevil: (angry glance at Jess) You're not helping much, by making them angrier!

Jess: As if you're doing much, being pushed along looking like you're going to cry!

Weevil: … _Your_ life is _NOT_ at stake!

Jess: The whole world is at stake, and it will depend on this duel…

DuelMaster46: Dun dun dun dun…

Marik Ishtar: (roars) I SAID, GET OUT!

DuelMaster46: Nooo! The half-naked—

Marik Ishtar: (whaps DuelMaster46 over the head with his Millenium Staff) That should fix that irritating problem… (he holds up his Millenium staff, and the ground begins to rumble, forming an arena)

Jess: (thinking) I don't know how I'm going to beat this guy…

(She studies the stadium, suddenly feeling weak. She steps onto the pedistol in which a dueler can board)

Marik Ishtar: (smirk) And this is where it gets good. (takes a step back, and the Millenium rod begins to shine)

Jess: Wha…?

Ghoul 2: (snickers)

Weevil: (gets a sort of dark look on his face, and he seems to visibly change… aka becoming taller… gasp. His hair also becomes really weird, like he has a wig… Another gasp. Oh yeah. He looks EVIL. Third gasp)

Jess: Oh my god card… you're doing what Yugi warned me about…

Weevil: (an Egyptian eye begins to glow on his forhead) That's right! I'm controlling this pathetic dueler's body! Also, this duel will be for our God Cards! So, either way, I will win! If you defeat my puppet, he will be destroyed! If you fail, your cards are mine!

Jess: (thinking) Oh no…

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

DuelMaster46: (puts an icepack over her head) Ow…

Attem: That's what you deserve. We're narrators, we're not supposed to interrupt the story.

DuelMaster46: We're doing that now!

Attem: I meant, while the story was going on! Anyways, what is Jess supposed to do? If she wins, Weevil is dead, and she considers him a friend… so she won't let that happen. However, if she loses, all will be lost as Marik will have all three god cards.

DuelMaster46: Ohhhh yikes! I never realized how dire the situation was.

Attem: Shh, let's see what happens…

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Author's Note: Cliff-hanger! For Weevil fans, of course. We don't want to see Weevil die, do we? NO! WE DON'T! Say it with me! (coughs) Anyways, yeah, so this story _is_ done, so let me go upload the next chapter...


	5. Part V: Friend Fallen

Fry Me To the Moon_  
The Odd Tale of Weevil and Jess_

Written by:  
_ Legend Ghalai, kossmoechanhotmail.com _

Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh, duel monsters, Weevil and other amusing things all belong to the company in which created them. Unfortunately I am stuck with ownership to Jess, but that's okay. I'll just go send her to hug Weevil for me.

Warning: If you don't like Weevil, too bad. I have free speech :D You best not read on past here… well, actually, there is a part where Weevil er… "gets what he deserves" so you might like that. Otherwise, it's all Weevil-appreciation month.

Note: This story is based off of the Video Game… so if you think my character wins too easily, that's because AI is horrid in this game. XD Oh yeah. I wrote it in script because I was thinking of it like an episode. Haha.

Note 2: For some reason, I can't seem to get this thing to cooperate with Fanfiction.net! So, please, bear with me.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Jess: (looks dully at her deck) (thinking) Why did she have to give _me_ the deck… better yet, why did I volenteer?

(A light begins to shine from the deck that only Jess can see.)

Jess: (squints) This must be that medicine acting up again…

(A semi-transparent figure begins to rise from the deck, it's a figure of her cousin. Her brown eyes are shining and her black hair is flowing out behind her. She speaks in a voice only Jess can hear)

Cousin: You have to trust in your cards… if you can truly believe they can save you, then they will…

Jess: But, so much is at stake… I don't know if I can do it.

Cousin: (smiles) It's okay to be afraid, but in the end, its your love of the cards that will pull you through..

Jess: Even if I win…

Ghoul: Why is she talking to herself and staring at her deck like that?

Ghoul 2: I don't know, I've heard duelists go crazy sometimes when about to battle Marik.

Ghoul: Oh. Must be one of those things.

Cousin: Trust in your cards, Jessica. You can do so much more with them then you think. They will see to it that you cannot lose. Your friendship with them will make everything turn out all-right…

Jess: I guess… I mean… I can't… (thinking) I can't fight him, he's my friend... if I lose to save him, the whole world will be lost... but to save the world, I must win... I just can't let him die because of me... because of my cards...

Cousin: (smiles warmly) Remember what you took them for…

Jess:… To…

Cousin: Yes…

Jess: To keep your spirit alive… even beyond the grave…

Cousin: That is right…

Ghoul: This is just turning frickin' weird.

Cousin: Do it for me, Jessica. Believe in your cards, and they can create miracles. They might even save your friend…

Jess: (a smile begins to go across her face, and she wipes the welding tears from her eyes)

Cousin: If your heart is in the cards… nothing can go wrong… (the light begins to fade and Jess's cousin slowly dissapears)

Jess: (looks up) She's always with me, no matter where I go. I know I can do this. (the gauge on her duel disk turns to 8000)

Weevil: Ha ha ha! With your God Card, I am going to be one step closer to becoming the Master of this world!!

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

DuelMaster46: (still has the icepack) Ow…

Attem: That was pretty weird, she talking to herself and such.

DuelMaster46: That's because her cousin appeared to her!

Attem: Yea, she must be having a hot flash or something…

DuelMaster46: Hush up, let's watch the duel!

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Jess: I'm going to go second. Go ahead, Marik. (Can't bear to call him Weevil.)

Weevil: I have the ultimate deck, you stand no chance in defeating me. (smirks and draws a card) This card will be played face down, and this monster card I shall place face-down in defense position.

Jess: (thinking) I hope she was right… I have Trap Hole, Man-Eating Treasure Chest, Change of Heart, Trap Hole, and Ryu-Kishin Powered… (draws Ryu-Kishin Powered) (thinking) All of the other times I dueled I was serious, but this time… I feel a lingering fear deep within me… for if I lose, all will fall into shadow… but, I must remain strong for my cousin and for Weevil…if what she says is true. The cards will save us all.

Weevil: (impaitently) Are you going to make a move?

Jess: Yes. I place this card face down, and summon Ryu-Kishin Powered! Attack his face-down monster! End of my turn.

Weevil: There is no way you can defeat me. (draws a card) I summon Jinzo #7! Bypass her monsters and attack her life points! End of my turn.

Jess: (gauge goes to 7500) Oh no…(draws 7-Colored Fish) I summon 7-Colored Fish in attack position! I attack your Jinzo with my Ryu-Kishin powered! Then, I attack your life points for 1800 with my 7 Colored Fish!

Weevil: (the evil smile remains on his face) Enjoy your luck, because with the Millenium Rod, I will destroy your pathetic cards. (gauge goes to 5100)

Jess: End of my turn.

Weevil: (draws a card) I summon, Gemini Elf!

Jess: Not so fast! I activate the card Trap Hole! Your monster is destroyed, leaving you open for attack!

Weevil: Hmph. We'll see about that. End of my turn.

Jess: I place this card face down…and summon Man Eating Treasure Chest in attack position!

Weevil: What?! Grr!

Jess: Battle Phase! All, attack his life points! End of my turn.

Weevil: (gauge goes to 100) (reels) You… (draws a card) I use the magic card, Raigeki! We'll see who will be defeated now. I summon Dream Clown in attack position!

Jess: Think again! I activate the card Trap Hole!

Weevil: You had another one?!

Jess: That's right! Your monster is destroyed. Now we're both square. Except… I still have a monster card to attack with!

Weevil: No!

Jess: I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered! Destroy his life points!

Weevil: (the gauge goes to 0) (falls to the floor, and Marik comes from the shadows)

Marik Ishtar: I have lost?! The ultimate deck… but how? Could it be… is fate on your side? My god card…

Jess: It might just be that you need a better deck… now you said we were playing for the god cards…

Marik Ishtar: No! I won't give up the Winged Dragon of Ra! You'll have to defeat me again to take it, and believe me, next time, I will destroy you myself! And yes... You just killed your own friend! HAH! (vanishes)

DuelMaster46: What a rip-off!

Ghoul: This guy doesn't look very good, kid…

(Jess blinks frantically and hurries over to Weevil. He has fallen, but he has returned to normal before being possessed. His eyes are closed and his hair, now normal and not incredibly big and wig-like, is messy and strands are littered around his pale face... he is also very cold... like those who are dead, obviously.)

Jess: Oh no… Weevil! He looks so… dead…

Ghoul 2: Yeah, that's what Marik does to his puppets when they lose. He steals their soul away and sends it to the shadow realm.

Jess: (sniffles, pulling the lifeless Weevil close) But… she said the cards would save him…

Ghoul: Huh?

Jess: I saw my cousin back there. She said that, if I believed in the cards, nothing would be lost…

Ghoul 2: I guess she's sort of right.

Jess: No, she's not! _Obviously_ not, because Weevil's _DEAD! _

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

DuelMaster46: AHHH! Weevil's DEAD! Why is Weevil DEAD?! Why did you kill him, Attem?! How are they gonna fall in love now?!

Attem: Der. The point of the story is not for them to fall in love, because it isn't going to happen. Besides, _I_ didn't kill him.

DuelMaster46: AHHH! NECROPHILLIACS!!! Jess can't like a DEAD Weevil!

Attem: Why do you keep putting 'dead' in caps?

DuelMaster46: I don't know…

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Author's Note: Aweee! I thought that we weren't going to kill Weevil! You didn't repeat my last comment on Chapter 4, did you? DID YOU? LIAR! Hehe, just kidding. Stay tuned for the next chapter to see what becomes of poor, lifeless Weevil.


	6. Part VI: The Fight for Weevil's Life

Fry Me To the Moon_  
The Odd Tale of Weevil and Jess_

Written by:  
_ Legend Ghalai, kossmoechanhotmail.com _

Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh, duel monsters, Weevil and other amusing things all belong to the company in which created them. Unfortunately I am stuck with ownership to Jess, but that's okay. I'll just go send her to hug Weevil for me.

Warning: If you don't like Weevil, too bad. I have free speech :D You best not read on past here… well, actually, there is a part where Weevil er… "gets what he deserves" so you might like that. Otherwise, it's all Weevil-appreciation month.

Note: This story is based off of the Video Game… so if you think my character wins too easily, that's because AI is horrid in this game. XD Oh yeah. I wrote it in script because I was thinking of it like an episode. Haha.

Note 2: For some reason, I can't seem to get this thing to cooperate with Fanfiction.net! So, please, bear with me.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Ghoul 2: No, not dead. Just, well, frozen. There is a way your cards can save him.

Jess: (looks up from Weevil's creepy dead stare and wipes a tear away) There is?

Ghoul 2: Yeah. If you defeat Marik, playing him and not a puppet, you'll—Ugh! (the ghoul falls to the ground, frozen)

Ghoul: (takes a deep breath) Play him, get his god card, when he's defeated this guy's soul will be relea—(falls, frozen)

Jess: What?… Now they're dead, too?

Marik Ishtar: (voice) I can't let them give away too much information, now can I?

Jess: (her stare begins to harden, and she pulls her deck out, searching for her god card… Obelisk the Tormentor) (thinking) I know what to do now… (finds the blue card, and takes it out, waving it around to the darkness) Marik! If you want this card, come and take it! We will duel! (thinking) I hope he wants it bad enough to want to duel for it after seeing it…

Marik Ishtar: (appears out of the shadows) Fine. But, believe me, you will be destroyed while I play my deck myself.

Jess: You agree that we will play for both God Cards, without any discrepencies?

Marik Ishtar: (pauses) Fine.

Jess: (thinking) Please, give me strength… I'm doing this for all of us. (the LCD screen shows 8000)

Marik Ishtar: Heh heh… (gauge goes to 8000) I will go first. (draws a card) I place this card face down, and place this monster card in face down position.

Jess: (thinking) I've got La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, Giant Flea, Blackland Fire Dragon, Crawling Dragon #2, and Red Eyes B. Dragon… (draws Armored Zombie) (looks at her cards, thinking) Please, give me enough strength to believe in my cards.. they are the only thing that can save Weevil, the Ghouls, and the world… I must believe in them, like I believe in her…

Marik Ishtar: (impaitently) Hurry up! You are one of the slowest duelists I have played!

Jess: I summon Crawling Dragon #2 in attack position, and attack your face-down card! End of my turn.

Marik Ishtar: Hmmm… (draws a card) I summon Jinzo #7, bypass her monsters and attack her lifepoints directly!

Jess: (gauge goes to 7500) (thinking) This is just like the other duel…(draws Swordstalker) I summon Armored Zombie, and attack your Jinzo with it! Then, I attack your LP directly with the Crawling Dragon! End my turn.

Marik Ishtar: (the gauge goes to 5400) (winces) I will not lose this time! (draws a card) I summon Gemini Elf! Attack the Armored Zombie! End my turn!

Jess: (gauge goes to 7100) (draws Maha Vailo) (thinks) Thank goodness for plans.. (speaks) I tribute summon my Swordstalker, which will take out your Elf! Attack!

Marik Ishtar: Drat! (gauge goes to 5300) (draws a card) I put this card in face down defense position…

Jess: (draws Dark hole) (thinks) This'll come in handy later… (speaks) I summon La Jinn, and it will attack your defense card! Then, Swordstalker, do a 2000 LP damage! End my turn.

Marik Ishtar: (gauge goes to 3300) (nervously draws a card) I place this card in face down position, and place this monster in defense face-down… End my turn.

Jess: (draws 7 Colored Fish) Just what I needed!

Marik Ishtar: Huh?

Jess: Summon 7-Colored Fish!! Attack the face down card, so I can end this! Sword Stalker, La Jinn, attack his remaining LP!

Marik Ishtar: NO! The ultimate deck! (gauge goes to 0)

Jess: (steps forwards quickly) Alright, Marik. Give me the god card, and release their souls! (points to the three who have fallen)

Marik Ishtar: (twitch) Grrr… (hands the card Winged Dragon of Ra to her) Believe me, this is not the last you'll see of me! I _will_ return for my revenge! (dissapears)

Jess: (rolls her eyes) What an annoyance… (hurries to the side of those who have fallen) I hope he kept his end of the bargain… come on… wake up!

Ghoul: Ugh…

Jess: You're awake!

Ghoul 2: What… what happened?

Jess: He took your souls!

Ghoul: (snorts) Figures… that stupid twit… I swear, I'm not working for him anymore. Screw Marik!

Ghoul 2: Same here!

Jess: Come on, Weevil! Wake up!

Ghoul 2: Mrph… he'll be back. (cracks knuckles) Give him a moment…

Ghoul: You got the god card from Marik?

Jess: Yes… (she shows the Ghoul the card Winged Dragon of Ra, then looks back to Weevil) (shakes his shoulders) Weevil, wake up! I'm not going to be responcible for another death….

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

DuelMaster46: Great story! I loved it!

Attem: Shh, it's not over yet, you bum!

DuelMaster46: Oops. Sorry!

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

(A flashback begins to take place in her mind. It shows a young girl, only about seventeen or eighteen, laying in a bed at the hospital)

Jess: Sherrie… You're in so much pain…

Sheryl: I won't be in pain much longer. Jessica, there's something I want you to do for me…

Jess: I would do anything for you, Sher.

Sheryl: Please… look around the side of the bed… (flinches in pain) You'll see a plug… it's plugged into the back of the machine…

Jess: But…

Sheryl: Please, Jessica, take it out. I don't want to live anymore. I don't want to suffer. They know they can't do anything more for me, the virus is just spreading too fast. It's horrible, Jessi, horrible, and I can't take it anymore… I want to rest without pain…

Jess: I can't, Sheryl. I can't kill you.

Sheryl: (places her hand on Jess's) You won't be, you'll be setting me free. But first… (she pulls a bag from the side of the table next to the hospital bed, pulling out a deck of cards) I want you to have my deck, Jessica.

Jess: But… that's your ultimate deck. It's all you live for. It defeated great duelists and won you the top…

Sheryl: Not even the money won from the tournaments can save me now. I want to sleep without the agony of waking up. In the dream world, everything will be alright…

Jess: (takes the deck with a shaky hand)

Sheryl: Now, Jessica. That cord is waiting for you. Just give it a swift tug, and I can finally be free.

Jess: Oh, Sheryl… (reaches behind the machine and finds the cord. The whole world seems to go in slow motion for a moment as she pulls it)

Sheryl: (a sharp intake of breath, since the machine was allowing her to breathe, thus prolonging her death) Thank you… (her eyes close, and her chest stops rising)

Jess: Sheryl…

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

DuelMaster46: (sniffles) That was SO sad!

Attem: Hah, Jess is a murderer.

DuelMaster46: Nah, just an assistant to suicide. I think she did it for a good reason. It looked like Sheryl was just tired of living.

Attem: I would be too, if I was around you any longer…

DuelMaster46: Wahhhhh!!

Attem: Shh, the story's almost done. Let's see if we can finish it.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Author's Note: Gehrrr! Stupid Marik, he better give back Weevil's soul! LOL! Hahaha. I'm hyper. I'm going to go upload the last chapter now...


	7. Part VII: Only the Start

Fry Me To the Moon_  
The Odd Tale of Weevil and Jess_

Written by:  
_ Legend Ghalai, kossmoechanhotmail.com _

Disclaimer: Yu Gi Oh, duel monsters, Weevil and other amusing things all belong to the company in which created them. Unfortunately I am stuck with ownership to Jess, but that's okay. I'll just go send her to hug Weevil for me.

Warning: If you don't like Weevil, too bad. I have free speech :D You best not read on past here… well, actually, there is a part where Weevil er… "gets what he deserves" so you might like that. Otherwise, it's all Weevil-appreciation month.

Note: This story is based off of the Video Game… so if you think my character wins too easily, that's because AI is horrid in this game. XD Oh yeah. I wrote it in script because I was thinking of it like an episode. Haha.

Note 2: For some reason, I can't seem to get this thing to cooperate with Fanfiction.net! So, please, bear with me.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Attem: Hold on, let me go check. (knocks on Marik's door) Marik?

Marik Ishtar: What do YOU want?

Attem: Did you remember to return the soul of Weevil Underwood?

Marik Ishtar:… Oh yeah… (the Millenium Staff glows) Fine. There. Now, leave me alone to watch my shows! (slams the door)

Attem: (catches a quick glance at the TV and it shows Pokemon)… Now, that is very disturbing.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Weevil: (eyes slowly open)…What?

Jess: (looks up, startled) Weevil! You're awake! Marik returned your soul!

Ghoul: Yep, Marik forgot and just did it now.

Ghoul 2: I bet he was late for the 5:00 PM Pokemon show, and didn't remember to.

Ghoul: Remember, we're not supposed to mention that…

Ghoul 2: Oh yeah…

Weevil: Ugh… my freaking head…

DuelMaster46: Now you know how I feel!

Jess: (hugs Weevil frantically) I thought that Marik killed you.

Weevil: (eyes widen slightly in surprise) Erm! No, I'm very much alive. (fixes his glasses)

Jess: (pulls away from him as he shakily stands up) I won, though…

Ghoul: (to Weevil) You're a punk, you know that? She goes through the trouble and the risks of battling Marik Ishtar twice, to save you. You don't even say thank you!

Weevil:… (looks from the Ghoul to Jess) …You …you saved me?

Ghoul 2: Oh my _god card_. Weren't you paying attention?!

Weevil: I was knocked out!

Ghoul 2: That's not an excuse. When Marik Ishtar posessed you with his Millenium Staff, she had to fight you to save her God Card from getting into the hands of Marik. In the process, after she won, he took your soul to the shadow realm.

Weevil: (lowers eyes a bit, pushing his glasses up)

Ghoul 2: So, she could have just left you there, but she went and dueled him again with the price that if she won, he would have to hand over the god card and return your soul!

Weevil: Um… oh… (averts his eyes a bit)

Ghoul: (checks watch) You two kids should get out of here. It's nearing 5:30, and when Marik is done watching today's episode of Pokemon, he might come back looking for another challenge… and believe me, he will be allot meaner this time.

Jess: (nods) You have a point. Thanks so much for helping me. Come on, Weevil. (pulls on his sleeve) Don't tell me you're still in shock!

Weevil: Uh… no! Of course not!

Jess: (smiles, then looks at the two Ghouls) I hope to see you two again!

Ghoul 2: Don't worry, we'll just look for the girl who talks to her deck.

Jess: (rolls her eyes and laughs) Alright, whatever floats your boat. (She walks away from the arena, Weevil practically at her heels)

(Weevil tends to stare at the ground as he follows.They start to play half-speech tag, where Jess will look behind her and start to talk, but stop before she does as she sees Weevil isn't paying attention, then turn back… and Weevil will look up and start to talk but stop as he sees Jess isn't facing him…)

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

DuelMaster46: That happens allot in movies, half-speech tag.

Attem: Yeah, but it sure is amusing. You know, if I was suddenly told I was saved after being in a state of death, I think I'd be shocked, too.

DuelMaster46: Hehe your mom.

Attem: Uh… whatever.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

(The two reach the edge of the forest, where it all started… They look ahead at the tournament in which they can see some duelists getting ready to duel off in the distance.

Weevil: Uhm…

Jess: (glances at him)

Weevil: Uh, look, I know you helped me back there… I mean, er, not that I needed to be saved. But, uh… Okay. Thank you.

Jess: It's not a problem. (smiles) I had to fight for everyone, remember? You just happened to be there at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Weevil: Yes, of course. Otherwise, I would have taken care of myself.

Jess: As for the tournament, you've still got one locator card, right?

Weevil: That's right, I lost my other one to you… uh, and, thanks for that, too. I mean, not taking both of them.

Jess: Yeah, people suck sometimes. Tournaments aren't about trying as hard as you can to eliminate others.

Weevil: Oh, I suppose…

Jess: Tournaments are about making money, haha.

Weevil: (smirks) Now, that's a better plan.

Jess: Hey, let's try and meet up later… I might be able to help you with your deck.

Weevil: Help me? I don't need… oh, fine. That way, I can stomp you in the finals. Hee hee hee!!!

Jess: (laughs) You just wait…

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

**THE END. **

DuelMaster: Great fic! It's over now, right?

Attem: Well, it says "THE END," in bold letters. Hey, where did your numbers go?

DuelMaster46: Oh, there we go, I got them back. Anyways, bravo for that fic! Hopefully you'll join us in our next fic… the sequel!! Tata for now!

Yugi: Hey… wait… I didn't get a part!

DuelMaster46: (voice) Blame it on Attem, he casted everyone!

**THE REAL END**.

Copyright 2004 Legend Ghalai

An Injenn.net Production

"I love Weevil!" Enterprises.

End of Odd Business Statements.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Author's Note: That's the whole fic! I hope everyone liked it. I wrote it because I was bored, on the plane to San Diego. ) If you have any ideas for the sequel, please let me know . This is Perished Hope, checking out!! (winks)


End file.
